


Jealousy and Comfort

by Stariceling



Category: Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: Bonding, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things need to be brought up from time to time, even if they can't be said in words. Yoshino</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you read/watched Maria-sama ga Miteru you probably already know about the Petite soeur/grande soeur arrangement. 'oneesama' = respectful way to say 'big sister.'  
> Kouhei/senpai is similar, but more like a general underclassman/upperclassman relationship.

Leaning on the back of Rei’s desk chair on the pretense of reading over her shoulder, Yoshino traced one finger down the back of Rei’s neck. When that didn’t get a response, she kissed her first two fingers and pressed them to the side of Reis’ neck, just above the collar of her blouse.

Rei was still managing to pay attention to other things, or at least pretending to, so Yoshino took it to the next step. She bent to press a feather-light kiss to the smooth curve of Rei’s neck.

“I have to study right now.”

“I know,” Yoshino admitted. It was the gentle brush-off that was frustrating. There was no getting to the end of Rei’s temper. Not that she had that specific goal in mind right now.

Rei went on writing English conjugations over and over, trying to work them into her memory. After a moment Yoshino leaned into her _grande soeur_ ’s back, slipping her arms around slumped shoulders.

“Maybe if I join the kendo club, I’ll see more of you.”

She could feel Rei tense under her arms. They’d had this argument so many times already, she had lost count.

“You’re not strong enough for it yet.”

“I would get stronger much more quickly there,” Yoshino argued. “You would train me like one of your _kouhai_ , wouldn’t you?”

“I told you I can’t.”

“You promised you would support me, didn’t you? Didn’t you, _oneesama_!?”

Rei braced one hand on the desk and stood, making Yoshino let go of her shoulders. Yoshino’s hands dropped, balling into frustrated little fists.

They had known each other too long to need words for arguing. There was that protective hint in the set of Rei’s lips and the wide, worried look in her eyes that Yoshina knew all too well. Rei didn’t have to say, ‘I can’t push you. I can’t watch you struggle for anything.’ Yoshino knew it.

Yoshino had no idea what sort of expression was on her face. Quite apart from the frustration of being coddled was the cold, hard stab of jealousy that came when Rei paid attention to others before her. No one could ever love Rei better than her. No one was allowed to try to know Rei better then her, not after they had stayed together for so long. The idea that anyone might know a part of Rei that she couldn’t was outright painful.

Whatever face she was making it prompted Rei to suddenly pull her close. Yoshino was too startled to even protest the abrupt hug. Her fists came apart as she put her hands up, grabbing instinctively at Rei’s arms.

For a moment she didn’t think Rei was going to do anything but hug the argument out of her, until she heard a murmur in her ear.

“I chose you, didn’t I?”

Of course she did. There had never been any questions about it. There had never been so much as a hint of doubt that when Rei went to select a _petite soeur_ , it would be her.

“I know,” Yoshino answered.

It wasn’t just knowing, but the reassurance that Rei knew her. Rei saw and understood her unreasonable jealousy. Rei knew her better than anyone ever could, just as she knew Rei better than anyone else ever would.

Yoshino moved her hands from Rei’s arms to cup her face. She didn’t want to waste time saying, ‘Thank you,’ or, ‘I’m sorry.’ Instead she drew Rei’s face down for a kiss.

The brush of lips on lips couldn’t stay soft. Yoshino pressed her mouth into Rei’s, tender and fierce as anything. She needed to kiss Rei properly, to say, “I love you, and you are mine” with her own mouth, though she didn’t need to make a sound in saying it.

Toshino kept her eyes closed, even after she drew back from the kiss. She felt Rei give a little sigh. In a moment there was a soft hand smoothing back her hair, as Rei tried to be sweet and practical all at once.

“I still have to study,”came the gentle reminder.

“I know.”

Yoshino dropped her hands from Rei’s face to clutch at her arms again. She didn’t care if it was selfish sometimes. Rei was supposed to always be there for her, so. . . .

“ _Oneesama. . . ._ ”

“I know,” Rei answered.

Arms tightened around Yoshino, holding her close for a moment, and it was all Rei needed to say.


End file.
